The naked knight rides again
by Matthew1972
Summary: Response to a Merlin title prompt challenge from the Heart of Camelot forum. Game night among the knights of Camelot was always fun. It was only a shame no one remembered how it ended…


**The naked knight rides again**

It was a dark night, but there was a full moon hiding behind the clouds. Not that any of the five men in Gwaine's chambers noticed. They were quite busy with different matters. A jug of ale stood on the table where they sat at and dice were rolling.

Laughter could be heard outside the doors and down the hallway, but none of the knights cared. They were having too much fun with their game. Bets were placed once more and then Gwaine rolled the dice. "Ah, I knew it", this round is mine. He said happily, taking a gulp of ale before he took the coins he won of the others.

"Oh sure, but next one is mine. See if you can beat this", Leon spoke bravely as he rolled the dice. His score was very high; this was going to be tough. The round continued and he actually won a huge pile of coins. This was going to be his evening!

Several tankards of ale later Merlin knocked on the door. "Ah, refreshments", Gwaine smiled happily. More ale was poured and the knights pulled up a chair for their friend.

The game continued, but it didn't take long for Percival and Elyan to be down to their last coins. Leon hardly had any more then they did. It was in fact Lancelot who had gotten into an annoying good form today. His pile of coins had grown quite impressive.

One final throw of the dice and in one go the three knights were out. Now only Lancelot and Gwaine were left.

Gwaine looked at the others and then said to Lancelot with a smirk, "How about we make this more interesting?". Lancelot was unsure, but the others were very interested and they pushed him to go for it. This was bound to be fun!

"Just you and me left, so we can go for it and bet all our coins". Lancelot nodded, that would not be a bad idea. It would end the game and they would not be sitting here still at dawn.

"That's not really all that interesting for us, is it?", Elyan joked taking another gulp of ale.

"True", Gwaine nodded and then he smirked as he thought out loud. "What if the loser has to do something embarrassing…. like having to ride his horse through Camelot without his clothes".

At that Leon snorted, "You can't be serious". The others were shocked too, but then Elyan grinned at the image in his mind. "Actually, that is rather a bold idea".

Whether it was the ale talking or not they would later claim it was. A drinking round later they were all for it, even the normally modest Lancelot.

Gwaine placed his modest pile of coins in the midst of the table and took the dice in his hands. Then he dared Lancelot, "Ready to put your coins and modesty at risk?".

"Oh come on, he's going to wipe the floor with you", Leon joked. Percival and Elyan joined him in the laughter.

"I accept", Lancelot nodded. Once more the dice rolled…

* * *

><p>Higher up in the castle Arthur was in his chambers sitting at his table signing documents. He yawned and was ready to call it a day. One more signature and then he shoved the papers away. He rose from his chair and walked over to the window. The breeze was getting cold now and he wanted to close it, but one look outside made him stop.<p>

Was that someone riding around the lower town and now coming onto the square? Why would they at this time? Was it a messenger bringing bad news?

The clouds blocking the moonlight suddenly parted and Arthur could see it all. This man was wearing nothing more then the day he was born! Muscles flexed and the man's dark hair flowed behind him. The moonlight made his skin look pale and grey, almost making it shine. It was a beautiful sight, not that Arthur was looking of course.

Suddenly he recognized the Camelot symbol branded on the horse's flank. This horse belonged to a knight! Who was this man? Arthur just had to know and so he took another close look when the knight turned on the square to steer his horse back to the stables.

The turn was enough, Arthur saw his face. The dark eyes shone with a twinkle and even from this far away he noticed the man was smiling. Only Gwaine, he should have known!

* * *

><p>Grinning Arthur closed the window and then he turned, only to find Merlin standing behind him. "So the naked knight rides again", his friend said with a grin.<p>

"Again?"

Merlin nodded, "I keep thinking that one day they will remember game night, but they never do. Though I have feeling that maybe Gwaine does, it takes more then ale to get him down".

"What… but then why does he keep doing this?"

"He thinks he stands a chance at beating Lancelot, but he never will", Merlin smiled knowingly. Arthur still looked puzzled, but Merlin kept silent.

No one was to understand why it was always Merlin who brought new refreshments…

No one would find out Gwaine simply liked riding around like that…

No one knew that Lancelot gave his winnings away to those who needed it most…


End file.
